New Year's Eve
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Carly and Todd welcomed in 2013 the way all couples do.


Carly had ached for Todd since Halloween. The taste she got that night had simply whet her appetite for that extremely complex man. But it had been a rocky few months, Jason's death, AJ's resurrection, AJ wiggling out of charges that should have landed him in prison for life, Michael wanting to bond with that son of a bitch, Edward Quartermaine's death and the ensuing Quartermaine maneuvering for position at ELQ.

Carly's head was still spinning from all of those events when word came that her ex husband, Lorenzo Alcazar was alive. Alive and pretending to be Tomas Delgado, the man Todd's ex wife, Blair, had chosen over him. Todd's ensuing quest to prove Tomas a fake and break up the wedding of his ex had wounded her. Wounded her in a way she hadn't been since Jax. Carly's feelings shocked her but more than anything they scared her. She had supposedly loved Johnny but his betrayal hadn't hurt half as much as watching Todd moon over Blair. Was Johnny her rebound, her stop gap until Todd? Her recovery relationship after her marriage to Jax. It certainly felt that way now months removed.

Todd had completely perplexed her when following their trip to Llanview he had been content to settle back into the flirty friendship they had established before Blair's cancelled nuptials. Even making her lonely Christmas Eve special and asking her out on New Year's Eve.

Tonight they had stood in the middle of the Haunted Star at midnight kissing like teenagers at the prom. Todd had asked her to come home with him and Carly eagerly accepted. As they walked hand in hand through the lobby of her hotel, they gave the outward appearance of utmost propriety. A beautiful, successful couple returning home from a night on the town. Carly had even repaired her lip gloss in the car. Only their eyes gave away their true feelings. Their eyes, when they met, displayed a raw hunger that was as vulnerable as it was erotic.

The rest of the evening from her pushing the jacket off of his broad shoulders in the elevator to this moment, in his bedroom, listening to the sounds of his cuff links hit the floor, was a blur. Well most.

Certain moments Carly would remember until she died. The shock of his body, his lips fully on hers, and his hand on her face as he slammed the door shut, had set a fire in her blood that just intensified as the evening went on. Todd could have taken her then and there, against that door. Instead he pulled away, and she was glad that he did. The man had a talent for foreplay. Carly was certain that they would have rushed, forbidden quickies in the future but they both knew their first time wasn't going to be one.

Her nerves were jumbled as though this were her first time. Which at her age was ridiculous. Carly had needed to distance herself from the intensity of this man. They had discussed their children and exes but those conversations now all ran together except for his affirmation that he and Blair were done and he was with her. Carly had tried to put into words her true feelings but somehow just telling him he was a new start for her seemed trivial given the emotions she was feeling. But for now it was the best she could do. Her body had betrayed her, his hands and mouth on hers, on the coffee table had taken the last coherent thoughts she had.

Todd had had more than enough of the coffee table, he had no idea just how strong it was and he didn't like the precarious position Carly's head was in. He had his hands under her neck and head to keep it from falling backwards in an uncomfortable position but as soon as she got his tie undone which seemed to be her immediate goal, he was taking them to the enormous bed in his bedroom. He wanted her out of that dress. Before tonight he didn't think she could outdo the dress she had strutted into the police station and told McBain off in, but she had and he had wanted to tear this silky silver thing off since he had picked her up earlier that evening for their first date.

Carly finally got his tie completely undone, no small feat considering her trembling fingers and his unrelenting kisses. As she pulled his shirt from his pants and started unbuttoning it, Todd abruptly pulled away from her and lifted her body off the coffee table. They had been on the coffee table? Carly hadn't even noticed. He half carried and half walked her to his bedroom. Their lips never leaving each others as they went, they crashed into paintings and walls and finally she felt her back against the column in the master. She wanted to feel his skin, his heat. She attacked the remaining buttons of his shirt as he deepened their kiss. Carly pulled his tie off, she needed to have something in her hands in which to funnel her nervous energy, she caressed the silk as he backed away from her and then abruptly Todd snatched the tie from her anxious fingers. She walked past him, touching her mouth, pushing her wayward hair back in place, she touched her raw lips, put her red flushed face in her hands and finally not knowing what else to do with them, placed her hands on her hips.

Carly's breathing became more and more labored as the anticipation of his next move built, she heard him, he was carelessly throwing cuff links about the room. Then Todd did the most unexpected thing he'd ever done in the time she'd known him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying his head on her shoulder and just stood still, content with her in his arms. Carly let her anxiousness melt away, let him take it away. She leaned her head back and completely relaxed into his embrace. It was in that moment Carly knew this man was her second chance at love. She had thrown away her marriage to Jax for Johnny, a rebound at best and a distraction from her growing feelings for Todd towards the end.

Todd was content, no he was happy, he had a woman in his arms that he had desired from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, even while still in love with Blair. Now, Blair truly was yesterday's news to him, THIS woman saw the best in him. She didn't expect the worst from him, she defended him and he was ready to give her the world. Todd wanted to hold her. He loved her scent, it was so subtle that you would almost have to be her lover to get a whiff of it. It was intoxicating, floral but more exotic. He would find out what it was and buy her a bottle. Todd wanted to be even closer, he lifted her thick golden mane and drop earring together and kissed and nipped his way up to her ear. He unzipped her dress and helped her push it past her golden curves, kissing her spine and shoulder blades as it fell.

Carly felt herself spun around, they met face to face for the first time in several minutes and she noticed the change. The intensity on his face startled her but reassured her, emboldened her, she pushed him towards the bed, tugging his shirt as they went. In that final moment, before he laid her down, Todd grabbed handfuls of her hair and gently tugged, he sought her eyes. Demanded them. Held her at arms length so he could look into her eyes and it was then, in the final moments, Carly knew, this was going to be more than sex. This was a meeting of two like souls. Todd couldn't take his eyes off of her and he wasn't going to take his hands off of her at all tonight.

Todd landed on top of her and sat up. Straddling her body he looked down at her in awe. This woman had three children and he thought he remembered her mentioning a fourth pregnancy and she had a golden curvy body twenty year olds would envy. Carly let him look his fill, she was impatient, she wanted his mouth back on her but the look in his eyes as he gazed at her stopped her. Just his eyes on her body aroused her more than sex with several men she'd been with had.

Their lips and tongues met and their hands went to work. His were buried in her hair turning her head as he pleased in order to deepen their kisses. Hers worked between their bodies determined to get his belt undone. When Carly accomplished this task, she started for the fly of his pants. Todd reached between their bodies and pulled her hands away. Entwining their fingers he lifted them above her head, determined to do some exploring before her naughty fingers sped their evening up.

With her hands above her head, Carly craned her neck up and reached his ear. She bit and nibbled on it, she continued her assault on him as she brushed kisses across his nose and lips. Her tongue darted out trying to catch his but it was too late. Todd wanted her bare and had unhooked her black bra, he let go of her hands and drew it off of her body, carelessly throwing it behind him onto the growing pile of clothes.

Her breasts were full and tan with tight pink tips. Todd had wanted them since he had glimpsed them through lace on Halloween. Now they were laid bare before him. He let both hands gently learn their shape, too gently apparently as Carly took both of his large hands in hers and made him squeeze a bit harder, when he obliged and tweaked her nipples she moaned and arched off of the mattress. He bent his head to her belly and kissed and nipped her soft pliant flesh, working his way to the soft undersides of each breast. He heard her groan in the back of her throat and knew she was growing frustrated.

Todd lifted himself from her and quickly undressed then lay down next to her again. Carly still had on the skirt thing women wear under their skirts, her panties and her shoes. Todd was determined to divest her of it all. He pulled the half slip down and Carly assisted him by taking it the rest of the way off. He loved her legs, he ran his hands up and down them again and again kissing from the back of her knees to the leg opening of her panties, close enough for her to feel his breath on her center. Finally, Carly was done, she reached down, pulled her own panties down and off her legs, realizing that her heels were still on she determined they would just have to wait, because she was done waiting. She rolled them over, and landed on his lap.

Todd looked up at her, all wild hair and golden skin and couldn't believe she wanted him. He leaned up and taking one breast in hand, let his teeth and tongue work on the tip of its twin. When he deemed that the neglected breast had suffered long enough he turned his attention to it. Carly tried several times to sit down on him. Each time, Todd pulled her forward and stilled her. She was close, the overload of sensations and emotions had been too much and she wanted this man now. She decided to play hardball. She reached behind her, she was willing to play hardball but she was unwilling to give up the pleasure he was giving her breasts and neck, and reaching his erection began slow deliberate long strokes. When his assault on her stopped momentarily she knew she had him. She quickened her strokes and lifted her body preparing to slowly absorb his length. But instead Carly found herself on her back in the blink of an eye, she opened her legs even wider, pushing her pelvis forward she, wanted him inside her, now.

Todd wanted her eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Carly didn't recognize the gravelly voice but knew it wasn't a request. She opened her eyes and as he entered her their eyes never left each others. It was the most sensual moment of Carly's life.

He moved slowly until she rocked her hips up to urge him to go deeper and faster. Todd held himself up on one hand while he fisted her fair in his other. He leaned down to kiss and nip her slender neck eventually ending his quest at the tip of a rosy nipple. The hand that had so recently been in her hair made its way south and found her clitoris. Her body so ready for release, let go after just a couple of seconds.

Carly noticed as she recovered from her orgasm that he had stopped. Todd was pushing hair from her face and kissing her here and there. Her heart opened even more for him. She kissed him full on the lips and sent her tongue to duel with his as she wrapped her legs around his waist and starting moving again. This was all of the incentive Todd needed, his thrusts accelerated his hips pounded against hers as if it were the last sex he'd ever have. When she shifted a leg up to his shoulder, he was done.

Carly lay spent and half asleep on Todd's damp shoulder, when she realized she had never taken her shoes off. She leaned up to do it, letting the sheet fall to her waist. His hands were caressing her long back when in the tangle of bed linens her fingers felt silk. His tie had gotten tangled up with their sheets.

"Todd, I have an idea."

Carly turned to him with the tie between her fingers much like earlier. Unlike earlier there was no nervousness in her eyes, more like playful lust. How could he turn down whatever she had in mind? As she slipped up his body, Todd said,

"It is going to be a VERY good year."


End file.
